Rio, Shattered Glass dimension
by Brittanyamed
Summary: One day Blu and Jewel windup in a different dimension one where Blu's counterpart is a evil bird smuggler and Nigel and Gabi are the hero's but what will happen when Blu and Jewel meet there evil selves and also meet this dimensions evil Linda, Tulio, and this dimensions good Marcel, Tipa and Armando and how will they get back home A/N read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the First chapter of this fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**The story takes place 2 years after the events of Rio 2**

**On with the story:**

* * *

One day somewhere in the amazon jungle it was noon and the jungle was thick there were not many vines, Blu and Jewel where out flying in the jungle until Blu heard something and said "Jewel did you hear that" Jewel said "hear what" and then he heard it again but this time Jewel heard it to and Jewel said "it's just a stick breaking" after she said that they heard it again Blu said "I think we should go investigate, someone might need our help" Jewel said "I don't like this" so they went toward the noise Blu found a grey tree but then noticed there was a hollow once he went inside it was a dark room stuff everywhere broken Windows smashed tables Jewel said "Blu I don't like this", Blu said "look Jewel I'm normally the scared one here not you" Jewel said "can we leave please Blu" Blu noticed a golf ball looking object on the floor but it was a quarter of the size, it was blue colored

Blu took the device and said "I wonder what this is"

Jewel nervously said "I have no idea but I have a really bad feeling that we don't want to find out"

Blu said to himself "what does this device do" as soon as Blu finished that sentence the device turned on

the room started to shake violently and a cloud of blue smoke came from the device and it also had a blue hue

Jewel screamed

Blu said "Jewel"

Jewel said "Blu"

The shaking suddenly stopped

Jewel said "Blu I don't think that was a good thing" she said it in a panicked voice

Blu said "I have no idea what just happened" he said it in shock

Jewel said "um let's get out of here" she said it in a mix of fear and shock

Blu said "ok yeah I think we should get out of here" he said it in a mix of shock and confusion,

Blu flew away a few minutes later and said "I don't know what just happened back there but it can't be good"

As they were flying to their vacation home they noticed things looked a bit different which made them think they were going the wrong way

They made it to what they thought was there hollow;

It looked like there hollow (a/n but since they are now in another dimension it is not)

they heard someone in the hollow but then they realised who it was, someone they never wanted to see again

it was _Nigel_ and _Gabi_ and they were in a fight with two blue macaws that looked almost exactly like '_them'_ and the macaws looked like they were no good, and the male had a scare along his left eye and darker blue feathers then Blu had, and the female had light blue feathers the same as Jewel but had a black eye and looked very angry as well as the male did, but Blu noticed what he said and didn't like what he heard and Jewel just stood in shock

(a/n the male macaw standing there was Blu's counterpart, and what he said was even more frightening)

Blu's counterpart said "Nigel I will kill you" in an evil laugh and Nigel said "let's see about that Blu" as he tried to claw Blu's counterpart in the eye, and Gabi was fighting Jewel's counterpart and was falling badly

Jewel said "what is happening"

Blu said "well I can tell we are in an alternate universe and it looks like the two macaws are different versions of you and me"

Nigel then noticed the pair just standing there and so did Blu's counterpart and Blu's counterpart said "I will deal with you next" Nigel yelled at them and said "you two get out of here before he-" Blu's counterpart started choking Nigel and said "you can't save them and by the looks of it you can't even save yourself Nigel"

Blu decided to attack his counterpart by putting his wing feathers into a fist and punching his counterpart in the head and knocked him off of Nigel and Jewel's counterpart almost had Gabi before Nigel through her, and Jewel's counterpart saw Blu's counterpart flying away and decided to fly away because it was too risky to fight

But before Blu's counterpart left he kicked Jewel in the back of the head and she collapsed and fell out of the hollow (a/n but no one noticed)

After that Blu said "so your name is Nigel"

Nigel said "yes and this is my wife Gabi"

Gabi said "nice to meet you and your name is"

Blu said "I don't know where to start this conversation because I'm guessing that guys name is Blu"

Gabi said "yes his name is Blu but-" Nigel cut in and said "wait a minute I think I know you"

Blu said "that is because I'm from an alternate universe"

Nigel said "so your Blu and your friend is jewel from another dimension and in your dimension you are good and we are bad"

Blu said "how did you know th-" Nigel cut in and said "I've read books about it before"

Blu noticed Jewel was not there and he got scared so he looked around still no sign of her he then went out the hollow entrance and saw Jewel on the jungle ground but when he saw Jewel and he flew down to her but when he did he noticed that she had blood on her, and Blu said "she needs help" and Nigel said "I know someone who might be able to help"

_5 days earlier_

Blu and Jewel are going to Rafael's to catch up on things before they go on their vacation it's their first vacation without the kids and they're exited to go and see new people new sights or at least Jewel is, Blu not so much him being the scared bird he is

They arrived at Rafael's home to see his kids smiling evilly at them Blu looks at them and says "please can I get a break" Jewel looks at him and smiles but they were interrupted, Eva comes in and sees Blu and Jewel so she says "hi" to them and Rafael says "well what brings" Jewel says "just to catch up on things" Rafael says "well I would like to know where your kids are" Blu says "well Bia is with Linda, Tulio, Nico and Pedro, and Carla and Tiago are with Roberto and Eduardo"

Rafael said "well that is good to hear and that also explains why I haven't heard from any of them"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and back at Rafael and Blu said "wait they didn't tell you this"

Rafael said "no" he then sighed and continued "why am I the last one to know" and Blu says "they had a month in advance plus it's been a week why would they not tell you"

Rafael says "I have no idea but wait did you say they had a month to tell me before they left" Blu nodded his head "yes" and Rafael continued "and they've been gone for a week" Blu nodded his head "yes" again and Rafael says "great"

Jewel says "not to change the subject but we're going on a vacation"

Blu says "it wasn't really planned but we are going to be leaving tomorrow"

Rafael says "and that means you want us to go check to make sure Tiago hasn't killed everyone" both Blu and Jewel nod their heads "yes" and Eva says "do you see the wing full we have here" both Blu and Jewel nod their heads "yes" again

Rafael says "great to know" and Eva says "why must it be us" Blu says "you're the only one's left"

Eva says "ah now I know" in an aggravated tone

Jewel says "I'm sorry Eva"

Eva says in her head "I know your not because your going on a vacation" but she says "it's okay"

_Somewhere in the Amazon jungle_

Bia, Linda, Tulio, Nico and Pedro where on a boat or at least Linda and Tulio but Bia stayed back and told Nico and Pedro to go up-stream to make sure no water falls were up ahead and they didn't

Linda says "Bia are you ok" Bia nods her head "yes" Tulio looks at her and says "you're a smart bird Bia" and he then looks at Linda and says "I love you Linda" and Linda looks at Tulio and says "I love you Tulio" just then Nico and Pedro came back to warn them about the water fall up ahead

Tulio says "what do they want" Linda says "I don't think it is anything good" Bia then started squawking rapidly and then started trying to get the two humans to move the boat but they didn't understand until they heard the sounds of a water fall and Tulio says "not again"

They started to move the boat to the shore and they made it and Tulio says "I should have known" and Linda says "at least we're still alive" and Bia says "uncle Nico and uncle Pedro why didn't you go down the end of the river and back" and Nico between breaths says "we were attacked by a group of marmosets" and Pedro just pants and nods back "yes"

And Linda sees something in the distance and says "hey guys I think I see something" and Tulio says "all I see is a cave but what is that" Linda sees something in the cave and says "what is that thing" and Pedro starts to walk closer to it but Nico stops him but they didn't notice Bia who was almost touching it with her wingtips and touches it but nothing happened Linda noticed this and says "Bia what are you doing" and then sees Bia touching it and Pedro says "Jewel's gonna kill us if she finds out" and Nico says "I don't even want to think about that" Tulio says "Blu is not gonna like this at all"

_In the spix macaw tribe_

Eduardo was telling stories to Carla and Roberto was with Tiago making a catapult like he always does but this time he was making one that can shoot birds or humans because of the size of it and Roberto was gonna get launched off it (which he didn't know) and Tiago was now finished and asked Roberto to get on which he did (big mistake) and Tiago pulled the lever and launch. Roberto went into the sky until he couldn't be seen anymore

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the Second chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_From now on an alternate dimension character will have a * before and after their names and the words with a " means that they are talking if anyone was wondering_**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

[Narrator says: every dimension every timeline every world will all end the same]

Jewel woke up to the sound of beeping and two people working on her and she then thought it was Linda and Tulio but she then noticed who they were and then started to freak out Blu came flying in to stop what was happening but *Armando* had been clawed in the face already and was bleeding profusely and was holding his eye

*Marcel* says "That was unexpected"

*Tipa* says "yeah I'm not sure if he is gonna be able to see"

*Armando* yells says "my eye my eye I can't see somebody call the police"

*Fernando* says "everyone chill out alright an ambulance is on the way already"

*Marcel* says "how Fernando"

*Fernando* says "everyone heard him screaming and one of the employees called them because of it"

*Tipa* says "oh"

Jewel stayed silent for the entire thing but then felt someone touch her and got into a fighting stance but then saw Blu standing there and Blu put a wing on Jewels shoulder and said "Jewel please calm down" and Jewel said "Blu what is going on" and Blu says "Jewel just listen" he waited to continue until Jewel got calmed down a little which she did and he then continued "we are in an alternate universe which means they are not a threat everyone we know from this universe is including the other us and if they came to our universe then the other them would be their threat"

Jewel says "what is a universe and what do you mean by other us and other them" she said it in a demanding tone

Blu says "I don't know how to explain what the word universe means because there is no other word to replace it with except for dimension but you don't know what that word means ether but to explain the other us and other them I mean there are two of you running around and two of me running around"

Jewel says "sometimes your just to smart for me to understand anything your saying"

Blu says "I know"

*Nigel* says "sorry to interrupt but the two of you fighting won't help your situation" and Blu says "I know that Nigel"

Jewel looks at him in shock

*Nigel* says "Blu you don't need to thank me for anything and I'm sorry for all the stuff my counterpart has done to the both of you"

Blu says "the same to you Nigel"

_back in the regular dimension_

Nigel was looking for Blu and Jewels family for two years and now he has found the place that Linda and Tulio live but he finds that the house is empty so he looks through their family album and is chucking evilly because he now has something to black mail Fernando with (a/n but he thought wrong) and Fernando came walking in to see Nigel on the table in the living room

back in the shattered glass dimension

*Blu* says to himself "*Jewel* is a terrible bird and deserves to die but then again she is good to mate with who am I kidding I'm a psycho murderer" and he then does Nigel's signature laugh

*Jewel* says to *Blu* "I love you forever *Blu*"

*Blu* lies and says "I love you to" as he is thinking of killing her and *Nigel* and *Gabi*

* * *

_**the idea for this story came to me when reading someone else's Rio fanfic and I had just a few weeks earlier read one of those transformers prime shattered glass stories and that is what gave me the idea to make this I**__** think that the idea of putting the words "shattered glass" on a fanfic is a good idea but people don't do it for anything but **__**transformers prime **__**stories b**__**ut I'm changing that t**__**he whole "shattered glass" thing means if the main character in a movie is the hero so to speak t**__**han in a fanfic the main character is bad so to speak**_

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is the Second chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Blu and Jewel sat down next to *Nigel* and *Gabi* to eat some mangos *Marcel* comes in and tells *Armando's* condition to everyone and then leaves

*Nigel* said "well at least he is okay"

*Gabi* said "I'm happy he's not dead"

Jewel said "sorry I traumatized him"

*Gabi* said "it's okay you thought he was gonna hurt you so you defended yourself"

*Nigel* said "sorry to interrupt but how do you think your going to get to your home dimension"

Blu said "well find where we left the device then hope and pray it takes us back"

*Nigel* said "what will you do if it doesn't take you back but takes you somewhere else"

Blu said "I have not thought of that, I only thought of us being stuck here or going back home"

*Nigel* said "I suspected that you didn't"

*Gabi* said "this is awkward"

Jewel said "I was thinking the same thing"

Blu and *Nigel* both said in unison "multiverse"

*Gabi* said "wait if they are here then how many dimensions are there"

*Nigel* said "*Gabi* you just thought of that didn't you" and she nodded "yes" he continued and said "I don't know how many and I don't want to find out"

Blu said "why" and then he realized why and said "because you will get stuck going from dimension to dimension never finding your way back home"

*Nigel* said "bingo now you know and you might be in that predicament now"

Jewel said "so your saying we might never see our children again" and *Nigel* nods and she said "great" sarcastically

_somewhere in the city_

*Tulio* was counting the amount of cages they had and feeding the caged birds so they stayed alive but was also getting ready to watch the big game of course he started to think of making love to *Linda* but he threw that though out immediately knowing what *Linda* will do to him

*Linda* was on the phone speaking Russian to somebody on the other end and *Blu* was eating some Chicken legs in front of *Jewel* was not happy about it but would never say it to his face with Felipe in a cage screaming his beak off

_back in the regular dimension_

Nigel should never have come to Linda and Tulio's home because Fernando beat the feathers out of him literally he had his wings his head his face all feather less and beat up by one of Tulio's guitars

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4: The fight amongst friends

**_This is the Fourth chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

*Nigel* and *Gabi's* friends a Parakeet a cat and a bat came over to see them but once they saw Blu and Jewel they tried to attack them but *Nigel* stopped them before they could do anything

*Nigel* said "please don't attack them there friends"

The friends said in unison "attack!"

Petricious said "why can't I just hurt them now and get this over"

the bat named Sebastian said "yeah why can't we attack them"

Petricious punched Blu in the face and said "I'm going to kill you Murderer!"

Cylde started for Jewel but *Gabi* was in the way so he hit her knocking her over and then threw Jewel to the wall and then grabbed and started to choke her and *Nigel* tried to stop him but got knocked off and Jewel clawed Cyldein the eye

Sebastian said "wait why did they not attacking us immediately and why are they not trying to kill us?"

*Nigel* said "that's what I was trying to tell you!" and he gasped and ran over to *Gabi* who was unconscious and then he and Blu both looked very angry at Cylde and Blu said "I'm not going to hurt you but I will say this please leave"

Cylde said "you are a murderer why did you change your ways"

Blu said "Nigel didn't tell you did he" he saw Cylde shake his head "no" and he said "we are from an alternate universe"

Cylde said "how am I supposed to know that"

*Nigel* said "*Gabi* and Jewel need to be taken to the sanctuary"

Cylde said "okay maybe I've been too hard"

Sebastian said "me too"

Petricious said "me three"

_Three days later_

Jewel woke up to the sound of beeping and Blu's voice calling her name but once she woke up this time no one was working on her and Blu was staring at her and Blu said "Jewel do you feel okay" and she nodded "yes" and he said "can you speak" she said "Yes" she said "I hope I don't get attacked again"

Blu said "Nigel talked to his friends"

Jewel said "is he okay"

Blu said "who"

Jewel said "the cat what ever his name was"

Blu said "yes he is fine and his name is Cylde"

Jewel said "sorry I"

Blu said "it's fine I'm just happy to know that you're not dead"

Jewel said "is Gabi okay"

Blu said "she has not woken up yet but she is alive"

*Nigel* said "great news Gabi is awake" and *Gabi* said "hello everyone"

Jewel said "wow Gabi you've got crotches"

*Gabi* said "yeah I'm kinda pleased in what these people can do"

Blu said "so are your friends going to attack us again"

*Nigel* said "I told them your situation but Cylde didn't understand but he is willing to make amends"

Blu said "I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone again"

Jewel said "I feel bad that I clawed at his eye"

*Gabi* said "it's okay he was hurting you so you defended yourself again"

*Nigel* said "and just so you know his eye is fine"

Jewel said "which one"

*Nigel* said "the one you clawed of course" in a sarcastic tone

_somewhere in the city_

Felipe in a cage screaming his beak off but the only bird he saw was *Blu* eating a chicken leg in front of him as *Jewel* was standing there laughing at Felipe

_back in the regular dimension_

Nigel found his way back to the jungle and was wondering around the jungle aimless to find someone who didn't know him he had no luck until a mysterious bird appeared

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: recovery and dog houses

**_This is the Fifth chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Jewel said "Blu will I ever get out of this bird hospital" Blu said "well if stuff keeps happening to us then no" and *Nigel* said "Blu I agree with you" and *Gabi* said "seriously Nigel" and *Nigel* said "what I was just joking"

Blu said "well there is something I won't do"

*Nigel* said "really you wouldn't make a joke like that"

Blu said "nope"

*Nigel* said "I've made her mad haven't I and I'll be what humans call sleeping in the dog house"

Blu said "Yes that's what will happen"

Jewel and *Gabi* both said in unison "what"

Blu said "humans have a saying sleeping in the dog house which means you have made your wife angry at you and she isn't letting you sleep in bed with her"

Jewel and *Gabi* both started laughing

Jewel said "Blu maybe I'll make you sleep in the dog house tonight" and Blu made a surprised face and said "why me I've done nothing wrong" and then he realized it was a joke and he said "ha-ha-ha you got me for a second there"

Jewel said "I wouldn't do that unless you did something stupid"

*Gabi* said "me too"

Blu and *Nigel* both said in unison "what can we do to stay out of the dog house"

*Gabi* said "don't make fun of me and you won't"

Jewel said "Blu you're not in the dog house yet"

The next day

Jewel got up and heard talking so she went to investigate and saw *Nigel* cooking food and Blu reading a recipe book so she stayed out of sight and *Gabi* saw Jewel so she joined in and listened to what they were saying

*Nigel* said "what do you think Gabi will say to me when she gets breakfast in bed"

Blu said "I think she will love it because I don't know anyone who doesn't"

*Nigel* said "you sound like someone who knows from experience"

Blu said "I have and I also have friends who have families and to be more specific I have a friend Rafael who has a wife and kids well I have kids too but not as many"

*Nigel* said "how many kids do you have"

Blu said "I have three kids"

*Nigel* said "and how many kids does Rafael have"

Blu said "he has twenty kids"

*Nigel* said "what"

Blu said "I know right I only have three" and then he heard a sound and he saw it was *Gabi* and Jewel

Blu said "well Nigel I think we've been caught red winged"

Jewel said "so you where talking a lot"

*Gabi* said "Yes you where"

*Nigel* said "how long where you listening"

Jewel said "not long but I know what you were both planning"

*Nigel* said "what do you think we were doing"

Jewel said "breakfast in bed"

*Gabi* said "so does your friend really have twenty kids"

Jewel said "Yes he does"

*Armando* was watching tv and heard somebody squawking so he went to see what it was about not realizing he can't understand birds and said "what is going on" he then sees the four birds he then leaves and comes back with a pen and paper and said "Nigel here you go"

Jewel said "Nigel you can write"

*Nigel* said "Yes I can" and starts writing what he wrote said "I was trying to do 'breakfast in bed' for Gabi but as you can see she caught me I guess I'll be spending another night in the dog house please don't tell her I told you this also Blu here has a friend Rafael who has twenty kids if you can believe that"

Blu said "Nigel what were you writing a book"

*Nigel* said "no I wasn't"

Blu said "that was a long one way conversation"

*Armando* read it again and starts dying laughing

Blu and Jewel said "Nigel what did you say on that note"

*Nigel* said "I did tell him about your friend with twenty kids"

Blu said "I shouldn't have told you about him"

*Nigel* said "I'm still a little shocked about that"

*Gabi* said "since we have that over with can you tell Armando to finish his show and give me the tv for a while"

Jewel said "well I didn't see that coming"

*Nigel* said "I'm guessing you don't like technology do you"

Jewel said "I still don't but I did get over my hate for humans"

*Gabi* and *Nigel* starred and said in unison "what"

Blu said "she didn't have a good past with humans and Linda and Tulio changed that but it took a while"

*Nigel* said "I've never heard that story from my world's um"

Blu said "it's okay that you didn't hear that from my counterpart but I'd like to call him EB if that is okay with you"

*Gabi* said "EB stands for Evil Blu doesn't it" and Blu nodded "yes"

*Nigel* said "and what should we call Jewels counterpart"

Jewel said "EJ"

Blu said "EJ stands for Evil Jewel doesn't it" she was thinking for a while until she said "dog house" it took a moment for him to realise she meant him in the dog house

Blu said "ok I shouldn't have done that"

*Gabi* said "you should have left it to me or Nigel"

*Nigel* said "yeah you should have"

*Gabi* said "Nigel DH"

*Nigel* said "what is DH" and then he realized it ment dog house *Nigel* said "not again maybe I should do what me counterpart does" with that statement Blu and Jewel took a step back in fear

*Gabi* said "I'm starting to get worried"

Jewel said "Nigel that better be a joke" she said it in a scared voice

*Gabi* said "Nigel please don't say that again"

*Nigel* said "what it was a joke"

Blu said "good I was afraid there for a second"

*Nigel* said "why"

Blu said "um your counterpart is evil so yeah that"

*Nigel* said "sorry I got carried away"

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6: what did you expect

**_This is the Sixth chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

*Blu* was writing down his plan a big plan and *Jewel* said "planning something big" and *Blu* said "Yes I am"

Felipe was screaming "Help Help Help Help someone get me out of here"

*Blu* said "well well well Felipe looks like you might want to leave but you can't hahaha"

*Jewel* said "Yes that is true my handsome Blu"

*Blu* said "I can see you want to make love"

Back at the white bird sanctuary

*Nigel* said "so Blu how was it in the dog house last night"

Blu said "it was okay you"

*Nigel* said "it was miserable"

Blu said "maybe don't make Gabi mad next time"

*Nigel* said "you to Blu"

Blu said "I really didn't do anything except make a stupid name for her counterpart"

*Nigel* said "I know that Blu you don't have to rub it in my face"

Blu said "I wasn't rubbing it in your face I was just telling you what happened"

*Nigel* said "Blu I was there"

Blu said "Nigel I know that but I'm just trying to figure out why it happened to me"

*Nigel* said "obviously she doesn't like jokes like that"

Blu said "yeah your right I didn't think that could cause problems but your right"

*Gabi* and Jewel were listening on the other side of the door

*Gabi* said "I guess there having a serious talk about us"

Jewel said "yes I guess so"

*Gabi* said "what should we do should we wait till they come out or should we go in"

Jewel said "wait"

Blu said "so Nigel what is my counterpart like"

*Nigel* looked at him like he grew one hundred thousand heads and said "I don't think you would want to know"

*Nigel* said "please tell me about mine"

Blu said "well first he is a bird murderer he tried to kill me Jewel and my friends and probably would kill you if he knew you existed and yeah that is all"

*Nigel* said "well to tell you in that way your counterpart is just like that but kills birds humans and any other animals that he wants he has tortured countless others and mates with Jewels counterpart but the difference is he doesn't care about her he just has her around for mating but he has tried to kill me friends and has killed a few that's why my friends attacked you when they saw you"

Blu said "wow that is worse than I thought my counterpart is sick In the head"

*Nigel* said "okay let's go before they find out what we've been talking about"

Blu said "good idea" and then he opened the door but once he did he saw *Gabi* and Jewel standing there to greet them

*Nigel* said "again seriously you two"

*Gabi* said "seriously you asked for it dog house again"

*Nigel* said "I might as well trade places for me counterpart"

Jewel said "not a good idea to leave Gabi here with him because he is a bad bird and I don't mean that in a good way"

*Gabi* said "please don't even think about it"

*Nigel* started to look like his counterpart in rage but calmed down immediately and said "sorry I'm just not in the mood today" Blu and Jewel had started to back away from him

*Gabi* said "I noticed"

Jewel said "if you do that it wouldn't be good"

Blu said "I'm not going to talk to you for now"

Jewel said "good idea Blu"

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: not a nice night

**_This is the Seventh chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**Important Story Announcement: everyone I'm going to let you write and name the next chapter you heard me right YOU now start writing...**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

*Nigel* woke up to a crashing sound so he woke up *Gabi* and said "someone is in the house" *Gabi* said "It probably is Blu and Jewel" and he said "That is what I'm worried about" he got up and went to the sound and saw *Blu* sitting there and said "Nigel would you like to join me"

*Nigel* said "no I'm not like my counterpart"

*Blu* said "such a shame now I have to kill you"

Blu saw his counterpart and got in a fighting stance and so did *Nigel*

* * *

*Jewel* said "good to know I've got two to kill"

Jewel said "well I guess you are my counterpart"

*Gabi* said "In another world you were good and I'm not"

Jewel said "that is true because why would I exist"

*Jewel* said "come at me" and then a fight started between the three women

*Jewel* was using her talons to claw Jewel down but *Gabi* was holding her wing Jewel used her talon to claw *Jewel* in the eye which didn't work but *Gabi* punched *Jewel* in the face

* * *

Blu put his wings into what looked like fists and was punching *Blu* in the face and so was *Nigel* Blu had punched *Blu* in the back but *Blu* punched *Nigel* in the back of the head so he was unconscious so Blu was fighting *Blu* alone and *Blu* was now winning the fight but Blu punched him in the head

* * *

*Gabi* and Jewel where fighting *Jewel* but where falling badly because Jewel broke a wing and one of the claws from her left talon broke off and *Gabi* had a bruised arm and it was twisted out-of-place thanks to *Jewel* Jewel punched *Jewel* in the face but *Jewel* clawed *Gabi* in the leg

*Armando* came in and saw this and grabbed Jewel but he grabbed the wrong one because *Jewel* clawed *Armando* in the leg and it started bleeding but *Gabi* punched *Jewel* in the back of the head and *Marcel* saw what was happening and called the police

* * *

*Tipa* saw Blu fighting *Blu* and didn't know which one was which and saw *Nigel* knocked out cold so he went to help *Nigel* and he woke up and *Nigel* attacked *Blu* but Blu was thrown in the way and he clawed the wrong one and *Blu* was now doing his signature evil laugh and said "so now you've become your counterpart evil just like me ha-ha" and then *Tipa* kicked him and he went flying into the fridge door and fell slowly to the floor and *Tipa* grabbed *Nigel* and Blu and went to find everyone else

* * *

*Armando* saw *Tipa* coming over and Blu and *Nigel* on his shoulders but once Blu saw Jewel he was scared for her life and so was *Nigel* scared for *Gabi*

Three days later

Beep beep beep is what Jewel heard as she woke up and said "again seriously"

*Nigel* said "Jewel you just said the same thing Gabi said when she woke up"

Jewel said "really"

*Nigel* said "yes oh and Blu is out getting food I said I would stay here if anything happens"

Jewel said "thanks and where is Gabi"

*Nigel* said "out foraging for food which she likes to do"

Jewel said "yeah I know I would be"

*Nigel* said "she likes humans and always has but she likes nature very much I almost think she will divorce me and marry a tree in the woods"

Jewel started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe *Nigel* said "I'm definitely not making that joke again I don't want you to die just from a joke I've made"

Jewel said "your probably right"

Blu came in and said "Jewel your awake" and then he hugged and kissed her and she said "Blu I love you" Blu said "I love you too Jewel" and she said "ah my wing" *Nigel* said "your injured so please don't move you might make it worse" and Jewel said "seriously why don't you or Blu have a scratch on you" and Blu said "we got him good"

*Gabi* came in and said "Jewel your awake" and *Nigel* said "find anything my love" and *Gabi* said "not much but I did find this" she held up a blue golf ball looking device that was a quarter of the size and Blu said "well you found it" *Gabi* said "what is this thing" and *Nigel* said "Gabi put that down please but be careful with it and what ever you do don't activate it" *Gabi* put the device down and said "what is it" and Blu said "well you Gabi found the device that brought as here" and *Nigel* said "good I'm going to call off the search party that I sent to look for it"

Blu said "wait you sent people to find it"

*Nigel* said "my friends the ones who you met and Fernando"

Blu said "why didn't you tell us"

*Nigel* said "because I didn't want anyone to know about the search party because I was afraid your counterparts would find it if they kidnapped anyone of us"

Blu said "well if they kidnapped you they would"

*Nigel* said "only if I went willingly"

*Gabi* said "Nigel do you mean they kill you before you get caught" and *Nigel* nods his head "yes"

Jewel said "seriously Nigel you would leave Gabi here alone grieving over your death" and he nods "yes" again

Blu said "Nigel even I would not do that unless it was my last option and Jewel was going to die if I didn't"

*Nigel* looked at him like he just grew five billion head's and said "well that is the difference between you and me Blu"

Blu said "agreed"

Back in the regular dimension

Nigel woke up to a mysterious bird making food and she said "well welcome back Nigel" Nigel said "who are you" and the bird said "my name is Linda Gunderson and I'm from another dimension"

Nigel said "well I never saw this coming"

Bird Linda said "as you can tell I have healed your wounds so your going to live"

Nigel said "why don't you want to Kill me"

Bird Linda said "because in my dimension Blu and Jewel became humans because of a virus so to become birds they needed to make a cure the only problem was it made everyone that was human before the virus become birds"

Nigel said "did you kill them in that world"

Bird Linda said "Yes but now I'm going to help you kill them in this world and every version of you kill them in their world"

Nigel smiled evilly as he began to form a plan and said "what are the terms of the deal"

Bird Linda said "every world will be ruled by you and I became human again"

Nigel said "deal"

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: thanksgiving special

_**This is the Eighth chapter of this fanfic**_

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

It had been a week since *Gabi* found the device but since Jewel was still injured Blu decided to not use it and therefore not leave this dimension yet and now it is thanksgiving week and tomorrow is thanksgiving so he decided to ask Jewel if she wanted to participate in it and she said "yes" so he told *Nigel* he was going to participate

*Nigel* said to him "why don't you help me cook the food"

Blu said "yes I will"

*Gabi* said "what are you both talking about"

Jewel said "Blu what did you just agree to"

Blu said "just cooking food for thanksgiving"

*Nigel* said "I don't know if you know this but the cooking is on thanksgiving day"

Blu said "that was what I was thinking since it is tomorrow"

*Nigel* said "what are you thinking of making"

Blu said "I don't know but as long as I don't have to cook a thing that was once living I'll be alright"

*Nigel* said "good I don't want to cook a turkey ether or any birds for that matter"

Jewel said "that felt weird" and *Gabi* said "I was thinking the same thing" the four of them looked at each other in silence until someone spoke up *Nigel* said "this is awkward"

The next day; thanksgiving

Blu was reading a recipe book and *Nigel* was also reading a recipe book but they where both cooking different things Blu was making Brazil nut curry and *Nigel* was making a crust less pizza but didn't know you need to replace it with something else which didn't help

Blu followed the instructions from the book which helped a lot once he was done he saw what *Nigel* had and he said "Nigel are you forgetting something"

*Nigel* said "Blu I think I did something wrong I wanted to make a crust less pizza but it looks like tomato sauce burnt to a crisp"

Blu said "well-" someone cut him off

*Marcel* came in and said "Nigel what did you try to make it looks like a mess" he got out a paper so *Nigel* could write and what he wrote was "I tried to make a crust less pizza but as you can see I failed and now I have to try and fix it"

*Marcel* said "wow a crust less pizza who knew that there was such a thing"

*Nigel* wrote "how do I fix it" and *Marcel* said "you could try and make it into a sauce" and *Nigel* wrote "good idea" and Blu said "Nigel good idea"

*Marcel* *Nigel* and Blu where now cooking the rest of the food together

Later that day

Jewel said "wow that is a lot of food" and Blu said "it's thanksgiving the holiday of food food and more food"

*Gabi* said "it's crazy how much food you both made" and *Nigel* said "if I was a dog I'd be drooling"

Jewel and *Gabi* both started laughing until Blu said "Nigel don't drool on the food we still have to eat"

*Marcel* said "Grace everyone" and once they where done they started eating

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9: the dark side

_**This is the Ninth chapter of this fanfic**_

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Nigel was walking through the woods with Bird Linda and their prisoners Human Linda, Tulio, Bia, Nico, and Pedro and Nigel said "how far is it" and Bird Linda replied "not far in fact it's right around the corner" after they went around the corner there was a blood-red device and a cow standing there and the cow said "Linda you brought prisoners sorry but we need to leave this dimension and Nigel good to meet you my name is Beth" Nigel said "where are we going" Bird Linda said "to another dimension we are going to meet some people" after that Bird Linda activated the device and instantly they vanished out of thin air

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Nigel said "so we are in another dimension and I can already tell there is more to the story" Beth said "we will be meeting up with the others"

Bird Linda said "hello Negan I'm happy to introduce you to Nigel"

Negan was wearing a leather jacket a red scarf and had a baseball bat named Lucille and he said "nice to meet you Nigel" right after he said that a green pig with a crown on his head came in and said "I'm Leonard" and then an alien robot came in the said "my name is Megatron and I'm one of the five hundred Megatron's in this world" then a man with white glowing eyes a light blue shirt dark blue pants gray shoes a beard came in and said "my name is Herobrine" with a person behind him who said "my name is Ivor" and a lot more people came in with them and Negan said "nice everyone is here time to set the plan in to motion"

Nigel gulped at that statement

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10: stay or leave and die

**_This is the Tenth chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Blu and Jewel where going to leave in two days but Cylde stopped by announced and said he told one of his friend about Blu and Jewel and their situation and that his friend is coming over

Clyde's friend Alice is a red-crested cardinal she came in and said "hi my name is Alice and you must be the birds I've heard so much about oh hi Gabi" *Nigel* said "Gabi you two know each other and my name is Nigel by the way" *Gabi* said "Yes I've met her a few times before when I was out with friends" Jewel said "my name is Jewel" and Blu said "my name is Blu"

Alice *Gabi* and Jewel said in unison "this is awkward" Blu and *Nigel* said "agreed" and Blu started laughing and then so did *Nigel* Jewel said "what has gotten into them" and *Gabi* said "what has gotten into us" Alice said "what is going on" *Gabi* said "me and Jewel have been speaking in unison at times" Alice said "and their laughing at you both for it" and Jewel said "yes" Alice said "hate to interrupt the fun but I'm here on serious business"

Cylde said "show them" and Alice pulled an old book out and said "attention everyone" and *Nigel* and Blu stopped laughing and came over and Alice said "have you ever heard of the multiverse" Blu and *Nigel* said "Yes" and Alice said "good Now this book is called _The book of dimensions" _and Blu said "it doesn't say that on it" and Alice said "it is written in Latin and I translated it" and *Nigel* said "oh" and Blu said "have you translated the entire thing" and Alice said "Yes and it's why I'm here" and Jewel said "so what does this mean" and Alice said "this book talks about you story and how you got here and what will happen when you leave this dimension it also talks about the end of the multiverse and a war" Blu and *Nigel* looked at each other and said "that isn't good" and Alice said "I agree with the both of you but you need to stay in this dimension" Blu said "you mean me and Jewel stay in this dimension" and Alice said "Yes you idiot" and Jewel got defensive but *Gabi* stopped her and Jewel said "I can't stay in this dimension" and Alice said "look you don't have a choice because if you leave you will surely die" Blu said "well I guess I shouldn't complain about getting stuck here but I would like to know what would kill us if we did leave" and Alice said "a horde of zombies and if one of you did survive you would be stuck in a world way different from this one" and *Nigel* said "how different" and Alice said "you would have to find someone named Jesse and you will be stuck using their method of multiverse travel" Blu said "you mean that there are more ways to travel the multiverse" and Alice said "it is infinite" and Blu said "great are chances of going home have dropped to zero percent" and Jewel said "seriously I was hoping for me to just get back to my normal life" and Alice said "I know but there is a way back to your home but by the time you get back it will be too late" and *Nigel* said "to late for what" and Alice said "too late to stop the way and the apocalypse that comes next"

Cylde said "dark I love it"

Jewel said "you shouldn't"

Blu said "Cylde not a good choice of words in this situation"

*Nigel* said "please don't say it again Clyde because Gabi will get mad"

*Gabi* said "Nigel dog house"

*Nigel* said "please no not again"

*Gabi* said "Yes again"

Clyde said "I was saying dark I love it because she is into horror and I want to leave this dimension and go zombie killing I've watched the tv show the walking dead and want to experience it in life"

*Nigel* just stared at him mouth agape staring at him and *Gabi* said "what have you lost your mind" and Clyde said "probably" and Alice said "I did not know that but I guess you are that crazy" and Jewel said "wow he must be insane" and Blu said "Jewel I agree with you one hundred percent" and Clyde said "adventure" and Alice said "no way not at all" and *Gabi* said "I think he might need therapy" and *Nigel* said "Gabi I agree with you one hundred percent" and Blu said "hay didn't I just say that" and Jewel said "Yes" and *Gabi* said "wow Nigel you just did what me and Jewel have done a lot of" and *Nigel* said "great" in a sarcastic voice and Clyde said "adventure" and repeated it over and over

* * *

**And just a quick side note Cylde is a cat, Sebastian is a bat, Petricious is a Parakeet, Alice is a red-crested cardinal and is *Pedro* counterpart sister and her boyfriend is *Nico* counterpart and Clyde saying Adventure is tribute to Minecraft story mode !spoiler! episode eight at the end where Ivor says Adventure repeatedly**

**Other note in the first Rio movie When Blu and Jewel are running on the street while Nigel, Armando, and Tipa chase them, they spy a cat (called Clyde). Blu then makes a dog barking noise to scare the cat, causing it to jump and attack Armando and Tipa.**

**The cat was also a deleted character named Cylde, who was owned by Linda's aunt. They were seen at the vet. In a deleted scene**

**In the final draft of the movie, he is a stray.**

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11: It has begun

**_This is the Eleventh chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Blu and Jewel where talking about what to do if they did choose to leave this dimension and Alice did say that Clyde never went with them in the book but *Gabi* and Jewel told him that they didn't want him to go and *Nigel* told everyone that it was not a good idea to leave his dimension because of what might happen if they did, Blu told *Nigel* that he was right and of course Jewel told them she didn't want to stay in this dimension but if it was her life over death she would and *Gabi* told Jewel she was right to be afraid of getting killed

Blu said "Nigel how did you and Gabi meet"

*Nigel* said "oh well"

Blu said "I told you how I met Jewel already so why don't you tell me how you met Gabi"

*Nigel* said "since we don't have anything else to talk about except for me you leaving this dimension and since I have time to kill I guess I'll tell"

Blu then sat and waited for *Nigel* to speak which he did *Nigel* began to tell the story

"""Nigel had been in Marcel's bird sanctuary and was living his life but one day Marcel's friend Tulio brings in a bird named Jewel and told Marcel that he brought a very rare bird but she is the last of her spices and a few months later he finds out that there is a male of her kind out there but he is in a book store in Moose Lake, Minnesota he goes there and he persuades the owner to come here but she is a busy person but agrees to bring him Tulio is ecstatic about it and tells Marcel about it and Marcel is happy but Tulip is happy for a different reason he is going to sell the birds kids for profit and is going to save the spices in the process but Linda the male birds owner says she wants to help him but he didn't know she wanted the same thing anyway, Tulio got the birds together but once Marcel found out his plan and he was furious but Tulio had been sneaking birds out and selling them but no one ever noticed until they did and Linda was also falling in love with Tulio but she was also going crazy for him but so Jewel was also falling in love with Blu the same way and since Blu could write he wrote a message to Linda saying his evil plan and Tulio found himself in Blu so they formed an alliance and then Marcel tried to stop them but instead I was caught and was locked in a cage a friend of mine was killed and Gabi saw it was going to happen but couldn't stop it so Tulio saw her and told Linda they should go in to the selling anything that lives and breathes busyness and since Gabi was a living thing he thought of selling her for profit but he was also going to sell me but and I tried to escape but Gabi and I got chained together literally and then I planned for the next three days how I was going to escape and I did and then for the next week I was flying around Rio with Gabi chained to me and we made some friends, helped some birds and fought some monkeys and your counterpart"""

Blu said "similar to what I went through but did I tell you I was the one who couldn't fly"

*Nigel* said "Yes you told me that"

Blu said "did I tell you about the plane"

*Nigel* said "Yes and it happened to me but regardless Gabi can't fly because she is a frog so when she fell out of the plane she wouldn't be able to fly even if her arm wasn't broken"

Blu said "wow Nigel that is intense and horrible and not something someone should have to go through ever even if they are from another dimension"

*Nigel* said "I agree but I wouldn't be chained to Gabi if it didn't"

Blu said "seems that the multiverse has a way of twisting things and almost never in a good way"

*Nigel* said "agreed but I have watched tv shows and one of the characters went to another dimension and did fall in love but the other went to another dimension and was having to survive the apocalypse and the other had tried to stop a murderer and was a police officer but got hurt and I didn't watch the next episode to see what happens next but probably nothing good"

Blu said "get to the point already"

*Nigel* said "what I'm saying is it is a good idea to stay because if not you could have been in a very bad situation"

Blu said "Nigel I know but me and Jewel can't stay here forever"

*Nigel* said "I know but I'm glad you not dead"

Blu gulped after hearing that and said "can we just stop talking about this"

*Nigel* was about to say something to Blu when Alice came in and told them she translated the last page of the book (she had all the pages translated but the problem was every word was in a different language so she needed to translate word by word the entire book) so she told *Nigel* and Blu to come with her to the others

Alice said "so the book talks about the end of the multiverse and more importantly one of Nigel's counterparts being in the war and one of the people who caused the war" *Nigel* gulped at that statement and she continued "a human named Negan a green pig with a crown name unknown a bunch of alien races and a God named Herobrine"

Clyde said "yah Herobrine is real" Blu looked at Clyde like he had four hundred head's *Nigel* said "I was not expecting that"

*Gabi* said "so what does this war mean"

Alice said "the war is for our survival the enemy in the future wants to end the multiverse and every world with it"

Jewel said "guess I shouldn't be complaining"

Alice said "in the book it has two paths the story can take one path is written in red the other in yellow and a line in yellow and if the line turns red there is no way to change it back and the end of the multiverse begins"

Blu said "that is not good" *Nigel* said "I agree it is bad very bad"

*Gabi* and Jewel both just stood staring in fear of what they just heard

Alice said "but if the story path goes yellow then that means the story is still going on and if it is green the story is over and we are safe"

Blu said "what color is it now"

Alice said "yellow"

*Nigel* said "wait Clyde you where about to say something what was it"

Clyde said "the Herobrine guy is from the video game Minecraft but it was just a myth"

[Thunder rumbles] everyone screams

Blu said "I forgot about the thunderstorm"

*Nigel* said "way to set the mood for a fight scene"

Blu said "who against who it better not be you against me"

*Nigel* said "not against you do you see that" points at the tv Blu said "what is that going on"

*Gabi* turns up the tv volume

[News reporter "if you see anyone on this list report them immediately" it was a picture of (Blu, Jewel, *Nigel*, *Gabi*, Alice, Clyde, Petricious, Sebastian, *Marcel*, *Tipa*, *Armando*, *Fernando*) then a man comes on and says "my name is Negan and I'm here to end your world and the multiverse forever, Alice give me _The book of dimensions,_ I'll be waiting for you and you have one day until time is up" camera cuts out and displays a clock]

* * *

The horror dimension

Three hours before the News report

* * *

Nigel was talking to Negan about what the plan was Negan said "Nigel I must confess I'm not the original Negan I killed my counterpart and took his place and I have a boss who is making me do this but you are not a resource to us you now have to be extinguished Nigel time to meet you makers"

Nigel started to run and got out the door way before Negan shoot at him Nigel saw Beth and told her to activate the dimension device and before Negan could stop them they were gone

Negan said "Bird Linda find Nigel he has turned against us he is no longer part of the _dimension destroys deception_"

Bird Linda said "Yes Lord Negan" she then activated one of the other devices and was off to end Nigel

* * *

**Wow that was a crazy chapter anyway I have a forum called Random story ideas check it out thanks!**

**Here's the link: **** myforums/Brittanyamed/12474486/**

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12: no more

**_This is the Twelfth chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**I'll say it again I have a forum called [Random story ideas] with a topic [Rio story ideas] check it out thanks!**

**The link is in the authors note at the bottom off this chapter thanks**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Blu screaming as he is falling from the sky, *Nigel* yelling for everyone to calm down but no one could hear him from Blu's screaming then they fall in water and Blu is still screaming

Jewel said "Blu stop screaming please" that made him stop screaming immediately

*Gabi* said "good we are on land"

*Nigel* said "Gabi you're not on the ground your on my back pushing my into the ground"

*Gabi* got off *Nigel* back and said "sorry I didn't know"

*Nigel* said "good I can stand now" he looked at Blu and saw he didn't have the device in his claw and said "Blu where is the device"

Blu said "um that isn't good" he pointed his wing to the device floating in the water

*Nigel* said "um why doesn't someone get it" he then saw why no one was trying to get it was in the water surrounded by sharks

Clyde said "sharks seriously why can't it be something hard like a sharknado"

*Nigel* said "seriously you want harder and what do you mean a sharknado"

Clyde said "a tornado filled with sharks"

*Nigel* said "are you nuts"

Blu said "Clyde is nuts"

Jewel said "what do we do now"

*Gabi* whispered said "I have no idea but I say let the nerds handle this one"

Jewel whispered to *Gabi* "and Clyde the crazy idiot" *Gabi* whispered back "yes he is an idiot"

Blu said "how in the world do we get it"

*Nigel* said "I have no idea"

Clyde ran and with a running start jumped into the shark infested water grabbed the device and swam back and said to *Nigel* and Blu "here you go it's back in good hands" he then turned to *Gabi* and Jewel and said "just so you know I heard you and I'm not crazy or an idiot" and kept on walking

Blu and *Nigel* stared at each other in shock and Jewel and *Gabi* did the same

* * *

A few hours earlier

* * *

Alice said "is everyone ready" everyone nodded and she turned to the humans and they nodded and she activated the device

They were all gone but once they where on the other side they were going to get an unexpected welcome and not a nice one

Blu said "well we are here where ever here is"

*Nigel* said "well I don't think we are in Rio or anywhere near it"

In the distance a city and right in front of them was an American flag

Blu said "now I know we are in America but are we in the right dimension"

Jewel said "we better be"

*Gabi* said in a sarcastic voice "so a city nice"

Clyde said "at least we know that there is no war or viruses yet so we can get supplies for when we do run into anything"

Blu said "why do you want to have to survive an apocalypse"

Clyde said "fun and more exciting than this"

Blu said "right" In a sarcastic but serious voice

*Nigel* said "so I guess we go down there and investigate"

Blu said "good idea"

A few minutes later

Blu yelled said "everyone keep running"

* * *

Back to the present

* * *

*Nigel* said "so Blu what do we do now"

Blu said "I don't know"

Jewel and *Gabi* said in unison "what"

Clyde said "I know what to do"

Blu said "Clyde what are you doing"

Clyde said "you'll see"

* * *

Some random dimension

* * *

Nigel said "Beth I think we are safe"

Beth said "I don't know what you where running from but it can't be good"

Nigel said "it isn't good at all"

Beth said "and I know that"

Bird Linda said "Nigel I'm here so stop running and I'm not going to kill you in fact I'm here to help you and it's time to begin the plan"

Beth said "you mean kill Negan"

Bird Linda said "Yes and we need to do it now"

* * *

Important I am going to discontinue this story because I'm getting sick of writing it and I'm going to continue writing my other stores for now but I will say this my original plan for this story was inspired by transformers prime: shattered glass the idea is to take the hero (Optimus prime) and turn him into the villain a evil power hungry warlord I decided to do the same with Rio minus the war aliens and stuff but you need action or love with it being more than just kissing and stuff to get people to read it so because the people love to read adult rated things I will never be able to do good with this story plus I'm not a great writer and this was written at my best even though I'm only Two years as a writer I've seen people who started with half the time as I had and half the experience as I have and can do better than I can so yeah I've seen thing you have never seen and this story was a good idea in my head it was horrible to write I think some of the writers in the reviews section would have done way better than me and how did I want the story to end you may be wondering

* * *

Blu and Jewel make it back home and everyone is back where they belong *Nigel* and *Gabi* are back in the shattered glass dimension Clyde is traveling the multiverse and Alice is living her same boring life Negan was stopped Nigel is back in the regular dimension and planning is next move on Blu and Jewel

Roberto is alive Eduardo Blu and Jewel's kids are all fine and Bird Linda is killing different Blu's from different dimensions Beth is living her old life everyone that works for Negan was stopped also and all the people just went about their normal lives so that is what happened and now you know

Thanks for reading this story but as the narrator in [minecraft story mode] all things built can't last forever

* * *

**Wow that was a crazy chapter anyway I'll say it again I have a forum called [Random story ideas] with a topic [Rio story ideas] check it out thanks!**

**Here's the link: ****myforums/Brittanyamed/12474486/**

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13: bonus

**_This is the Bonus chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio they all belong to their respectful owners**

**I'll say it again I have a forum called [Random story ideas] with a topic [Rio story ideas] check it out thanks!**

**The link is in the authors note at the bottom off this chapter thanks**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Three months after their the end of the story Bia wakes up screaming and on fire she looks up and sees the sun is up, Blu and Jewel come running in and put out Bia and Blu says "again this is the third day this has happened" Jewel says "why does this keep happening" Bia said "I've read about this and I think I'm a vampire" Blu says "Bia your not a vampire they aren't even real" Jewel says "Bia what is wrong with your eyes there red and... glowing" Blu says "what the maybe I was wrong"

Bia says "I don't feel so good"

Jewel says "Bia your burning up"

Blu says "yeah I'm starting to believe her now"

Jewel says "what should we do"

Blu says "I don't know"

* * *

**Wow that was a crazy chapter anyway I'll say it again I have a forum called [Random story ideas] with a topic [Rio story ideas] check it out thanks!**

**Here's the link: ****myforums/Brittanyamed/12474486/**

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


End file.
